1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a system of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
There is a known technique to manufacture a semiconductor device by cutting a semiconductor module having a plurality of semiconductor chips. There is also a known technique to cut a wiring board with a semiconductor module adhered to an adhesive tape. In this case, if the region in the semiconductor module having no overlapping semiconductor chip can be stuck to the adhesive tape, the semiconductor module can be prevented from partially scattering (moving) during the cutting process and therefore a semiconductor device with high reliability can be manufactured.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device with high reliability and a system of manufacturing a semiconductor device.